


Worthy

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-12
Updated: 2006-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten words to keep him company in Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

_It was not me. It was him. Forgive me. Please._

Ten words to keep him company in Hell. There were other words, names, dates, but mostly he returned to those ten.

She said, "close your eyes," and he did, but, before that, he saw, and he felt her pain. He's been feeling it for hundreds of years, and he can never atone.

There is no forgiveness for someone like him. He offers it to everyone, but cannot, will not, offer it to himself. He is not worthy, never will be.

He'd thought she believed him deserving. Maybe he was wrong.


End file.
